


The Tower

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders changes the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [The Tower](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/tower.html).

The moment everything changes is  
the moment the sky lights up and screams  
                                                and cracks

before Sebastian falls to his knees  
before the blame is cast  
and Meredith overthrown

that's the moment where everything falls apart

and in Hawke's mind the whole world comes clear.

There's a time before and  
there's a time after and  
this is the moment people will remember  
this is the moment like ash on Hawke's tongue

the solemn  
awful  
truth she never would have spoken

but he did

and she will.

This is the way their world ends.

This is the way the world begins.


End file.
